Goron
The Gorons are a race of rock people inhabiting Hyrule, Termina, and several other countries, typically living in mountain ranges. Gorons are one of the most consistently present races throughout the Zelda series, along with Hylians. By the time of The Wind Waker, other major races such as the Zora, Kokiri, and Deku are nowhere to be found, presumably having either evolved or migrated. In Skyward Sword, which is shown to be much earlier than the other Zelda games, the Goron race is still exactly the same, but all other races (excluding the Hylians) either do not make an appearance or have not evolved yet. Physiology Gorons typically live in or under mountain ranges of several countries, including mountains such as Death Mountain of Hyrule, Snowhead of Termina, and so on. Although they are also adapt at living in non-mountainous regions, as seen in some titles such as in The Minish Cap or Twilight Princess, is not uncommon to see Gorons come down from their mountain homes. Some also live on islands, such as on Goron Island. The Gorons are a large race, with sizes ranging from medium, tall and even gigantic. The largest known Goron in the series is Biggoron, who was about roughly the same height as the peak of Death Mountain. They have small eyes and noticeable lips, which conceal unaligned square teeth. Their durable, round bodies greatly resemble that of stones and boulders, and nearly all Gorons have a hide of ridged stones on their backsides. Combined with their round shape, Gorons can also curl themselves into a ball shape and roll like a boulder, which is also their primary attack against enemies. They usually have a light brown skin; however, three Gorons, a green, red and blue, have been seen in the series only in the world of Labrynna. Their different color compared to other Gorons is unknown. Another common trait of the Gorons is that they have symbols in the shape of the Goron's Ruby tattooed to the side of their arms, whether this is natural or not is unknown. Gorons also possess immense strength which many in their race are proud of, and many groups of Gorons like to hold competitions that test each other's physical strength and even rolling ability, including competitions such as sumo wrestling and rolling racing, among others. While Gorons do have many strengths, they are not without their weakness, and one of their apparent weakness is deep water as they cannot swim. However as told in Twilight Princess, Gorons can hold their breath for long periods without ever needing to breathe and thus cannot drown.2 The diet of Gorons consists almost strictly of rocks mined from nearby mines, although it has been proven in certain titles that Gorons also eat other kinds of foods. In The Oracle series, it was shown that Gorons also drink lava, either in the form of Lava Juice or Lava Soup. Oracle of Ages also had a drink called Goronade, which acts much like an energy drink. In The Minish Cap, Biggoron had indicated that some Gorons also like to eat steel, and asked Link to give him his tiny shield to "nibble" on, which had eventually turned Link's shield into the Mirror Shield. In Phantom Hourglass it was mentioned that young Gorons may eat tree hearts to grow big and strong. It was also hinted in Twilight Princesss that Gorons may drink milk. A large group of Gorons often live in a close-knit community within their home mountains, often lead by an elder leader. For example, the leader of the Death Mountain Gorons in Ocarina of Time was Darunia. Gorons are very close and respectful to others of their own kind, and often refer to each other as "Brothers". Though the Gorons are a friendly race, they can also be slow to trust outsiders, and may come off as cautious or even aggressive depending on the situation. However if the outsider is able to prove their worth, usually in a test of strength, skill or intelligence, the Goron tribe will accept them in as one of their "Brothers". Besides strength, some Gorons are known to be skilled smiths, notably Medigoron and Biggoron, of which the latter is responsible for creating the Biggoron's Sword. They are also known for harvesting bombs from Bomb Flowers which grows in Death Mountain, sometimes also called the Goron's Special Crop. Some Gorons have been shown to be interested in archaeology, uniquely amongst the many Hyrulean races. The Goron race have also been noted by fans for lack of any identifiable females. Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Wrestlers Category:Businessmen Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Species Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Golems Category:Damsels Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Incompetent